Hero comeback
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's been two years since Bonnie left and Toy Chica is suffering. Her birthday comes and she gets the best present she could ask for but there is great evil that will tear everything apart.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I had to take some time away from writhing for a bit and plus I've been doing YouTube vides anyways here's the fourth story of the hero series and by the way this series will end with the fifth story. I promise to have it up for you guys soon but here's the fourth story. thanks so much guys for your patience and I promise it'll be up. Please R &R bye guys see ya next time, later gang."**

 _Hero comeback_

#

Hero 1, without you

#

It had been two years since Bonnie left the group. Toy Chica stood there looking out the window. She had been waiting for his return ever since he was gone. The images of that day never left her mind. Every day she relived that day in her mind and she even dreamt about it every night too. Bonnie was never far from her mind. She hoped someday that he would be back with her. She let out a sigh.

"Bonnie," she said, "Where are you?"

She walked around the diner. She entered the stage room. Mangle and Foxy were sitting on the small stage together as always. Toy Chica looked away from the happy couple. Freddy and Chica were standing by the stage talking. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing poker while BB and JJ ran around the room. Gold and the puppet were busy in the back room. Toy Chica walked down into the hallway.

Everything about this place reminded her of Bonnie. She entered the game room and an image of Bonnie standing there playing a game flashed in front of her. She blinked and the image vanished. She sighed and walked away. She got to the movie room and saw Bonnie sitting there playing his guitar but that was just another image too.

Toy Chica buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She never fell in love with anyone else but Bonnie. She never found anyone like him. Bonnie was the only one that was for her. She couldn't bear to be without him. These past two years are tough for her. She never stopped loving him. She walked away with tears falling down her face.

#

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "you were crying again weren't you."

"Yes," Toy Chica replied, "I can't help it, I miss Bonnie."

"I know it's been hard but he'll be back," said Mangle, "you'll see."

"I just want him back now."

Foxy walked into the game room where the girls were. He saw that Toy Chica was crying again. Toy Chica had never gotten over Bonnie leaving but then again they all haven't either. Foxy did take his best friend leaving very hard but it was the hardest on Toy Chica. Foxy knew that she loves Bonnie like crazy.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Oh hey Foxy," said Toy Chica.

"You were crying again."

"I can't help it, I miss Bonnie."

"I miss him too but you shouldn't let his leaving get in the way of your life."

"That's just it; Bonnie is my life; without him I'm good as dead."

"Toy Chica don't say that," said Mangle.

"Bon, wouldn't' want you to cry over him," said Foxy.

"Then he shouldn't have left then," said Toy Chica, "I can't help how I feel."

"No, you can't but at least smile for once."

"No, I can't not until Bonnie is back."

"Toy Chica…"

Toy Chica walked off leaving them standing there. Mangle looked at Foxy. Foxy looked at her. Mangle looked down sadly. Foxy put a hand on her shoulder. Mangle looked at him again. Foxy looked at the direction that Toy Chica went.

"I want to do something for her," said Mangle.

"I know Mangle," said Foxy, "but what can we do?"

"We could talk with Freddy."

"Yeah maybe he would know what to do."

#

Toy Chica sat on the windowsill looking outside. Chica walked into the stage room and saw her sitting there holding a Bonnie plushie in her arms. Toy Chica had been carrying that doll around since Bonnie left. She never put it down since that day. Chica walked over to her. She made a noise to get her attention. Toy Chica looked to see Chica standing there.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Chica.

"Oh hey Chica," she said sadly.

"What's new with you," Chica asked.

"Nothing."

"You're still thinking about Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I can't stop. I love him Chica."

"I know you do but don't worry Bonnie doesn't stay away for long."

She patted her arm and walked away. Toy Chica looked out the window again. She had been hoping to see Bonnie walking into that parking lot but he never came. She held her doll close to her chest and let tears fall down her face. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie entered the room. They saw her sitting there. They were about to walk away when Mangle stopped them and pushed forward toward her. They cried out but Mangle didn't listen.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"Oh hey guys," Toy Chica replied.

"So," said Toy Bonnie, "what's new with you?"

"Nothing."

"You want to join us for a slice of pizza," Toy Freddy asked.

"No."

"Come hang out with us," said Mangle, "like the old days."

"No."

"You can't just sit around like this forever."

"I'll stop when Bonnie comes back."

"But he may never come back," said Toy Freddy.

Mangle slapped him on the head. Toy Freddy cried out holding his head. He looked at Mangle. She glared at him.

"Don't say that," Mangle growled.

"I mean," he said, "he'll definitely come back but until then let's do something fun."

"You guys go."

"Oh come on Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie, "let's go ice skating. The lake has frozen up again and it's a good time to go ice skating."

"No, that just reminds me of Bonnie."

"You want to go to the game room?"

"That also reminds me of Bonnie."

"Watch a movie?"

"Bonnie."

"Play a game?"

"Bonnie."

"What about band practice?"

"Bonnie."

"What about a joke?"

"Bonnie tells the cutest jokes."

"Does everything remind you of Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Oh I give up."

"Hey don't say that."

"It's hopeless Mangle, she can't be helped."

"Yeah B, is the only thing that would cheer her up at this point."

"We got to do something for her."

"There's no point unless you know where Bonnie is."

"No I don't but maybe Freddy would have any ideas."

"I doubt it but we can try it."

"Let's go."

They walked left the room. Toy Chica just kept staring out the window. Snow came down onto the ground. She sighed remembering that she met Bonnie during the winter. She remembered how cute she thought he was when she first saw him.

#

It was Toy Chica's birthday and the others were planning on throwing her a party. They figured and it would be a great way to get her mind off of Bonnie. Mangle was helping Chica with the cake. Chica was humming as she and Mangle declared the cake. Mangle looked down at the cake. It was Toy Chica's favorite kind of cake too.

"I hope this works Chica," said Mangle, "I've never seen her, this depress before in our lives. I know that she loves Bonnie but I didn't realize how much until now."

"I'm sure this will be what the doctor ordered," said Chica.

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me Mangle. Nothing like a good party to get the spirits up."

Freddy stepped into the room. He smelt the air smelling the cake. He walked over and kissed Chica on the cheek. Chica blushed as he kissed her.

"The cake smells good girls," he said.

"Thanks Freddy," said Mangle, "I sure hope it works."

"I'm sure it will."

"We'll see."

#

Toy Chica sat there and sighed. Her plushie sat in front of her. She lightly poked it and it fell over. She sighed again sadly. She picked up the doll and held it to her chest. She leaned back in her chair and took a little nap. Mangle walked into the room and saw her sleeping there. She walked over and took the doll from her.

"You need a bath little guy," she said, "Toy Chica wouldn't like it if you're dirtily."

She walked away and Toy Chica wake up to find her doll missing. She let out a scream. Chica, Foxy and Freddy; who were talking heard her scream. She ran into the stage room looking for it. They walked over to her.

"What's wrong Toy Chica," Chica asked.

"I lost my doll," she said.

"Calm down," said Foxy, "tell us what happened."

"I fell asleep for a bit but when I woke up it was gone."

"I'm sure it's here somewhere," said Freddy.

"I have to find it, Bonnie gave me that doll."

"We'll find it," said Chica.

"I hope so."

#

Mangle pulled out the doll from the dryer. She looked at it and nodded. She walked off and Foxy entered the room with Toy Chica looking for her doll.

"You sure that you didn't just left in here," he asked.

"I'm sure Foxy."

"Well, someone has used the machines recently."

"I need to find it and fast."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, Bon gave it to you."

Mangle popped her head into the room again and saw them looking through the shelves. She made a noise to get their attention. They turned to see her standing there.

"What is going on," Mangle asked.

"Oh Mangle," said Foxy, "Toy Chica lost her doll, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I washed it," she replied.

"You washed it," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah, it was dirtily, so I washed it for you."

"Thank you Mangle but where is it now?"

"I put it in your room."

"Thank god, we now know that it wasn't destroyed," said Foxy, "she was going nuts looking for that thing."

"Well yeah, it was a gift from Bonnie," said Mangle.

"So, she kept saying."

"Oh shut up Foxy," Toy Chica growled.

"Come on," said Mangle, "it's time for your party."

She grabbed Toy Chica's arm and dragged her away. Foxy walked behind them. Toy Chica cried out as Mangle dragged her.

"Mangle, I don't feel like partying right now."

"Nonsense," said Mangle, "a party is what you need right now."

They made their way into the stage room where the others were waiting for them. Chica had the cake in her hands. The others smiled at them.

"Happy Birthday Toy Chica," they all cried.

Toy Chica looked down sadly. Chica walked over with the cake that had candles on it. Foxy used his fire powers to light the candles. Toy Chica looked at the cake. Images of Bonnie entered her mind. There was only one thing that she wanted more than anything these days. She closed her eye and took a deep breath before blowing out the candles.

"Now let's party," said Freddy.

The party went on and the others were having fun but Toy Chica couldn't enjoy herself. She just sat on the stage watching them. Mangle noticed and walked over to her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"You're going to have fun," she said, "even if I have to make you."

"I'm not in the mood Mangle."

"You need this."

"I need to be alone right now."

"I'm not letting you go soaking on your birthday."

"Mangle just…"

The sound of lightening cracking echoed off the walls. The music stopped and the room went silent. The doors flew opened and lightening flashed. Toy Chica looked to see a figure standing there watching them. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped forward into the room. The others were shocked as well.

"It' can't be…."

#

#

#

Hero 2, a hero returns

#

"It can't be," said Freddy.

"No way," said Foxy.

"When did…" said Chica.

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie.

"How did…." said Toy Freddy.

"I can't believe it," said Mangle.

"Well it's been a while," said Gold.

"Welcome back," said the puppet.

"He's back," said BB and JJ.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered.

Bonnie stepped into the room. He wore a cloak and had a box under his arm. He looked to have dirt on his face and he seemed a bit stronger than two years ago. He just smiled at them. Tears fell down Toy Chica's face. He was really here and he was back.

"Hey guys," he said, "long time no see."'

They all stared at him. Bonnie placed down the box he had under his arm onto a table in front of him and looked to Toy Chica. He smiled at her.

"Hey there angel," he said, "happy birthday."

He remembered that it was her birthday and he still uses that nickname for her. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her. She started kissing every inch of his face. Bonnie just smiled and kissed her back. The others stood there in shock. Bonnie held her in his arms. She looked into his eyes. This was really him!

She finally got her wish. He was here now. Bonnie hugged her and she hugged him back. She missed being in his arms.

"I can't believe that you're back," she said.

"Well, I am," he said, "and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

They kissed again. The others were finally able to move. Foxy ran over to punch Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie held up his hand catching his fist.

"Hey there Foxy," he said, "glad to see that you're still the same as always."

"You bastard," said Foxy, "where were you all this time! Didn't you know the pain you were putting us through, especially Toy Chica."

"I knew that," said Bonnie, "and I'm sorry for that but I'm back now."

"You better be staying for good this time," said Foxy.

"I am."

"Good, or otherwise I'll kick your ass myself."

"Note it bud."

"Bonnie, welcome back," said Chica.

"Welcome home," said Freddy.

"Welcome back B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yay Bonnie is back," said BB and JJ.

"Welcome Bonnie," said the puppet.

"Welcome," said Gold.

"It's good to see you again," said Toy Freddy.

They all welcomed him back with open arms. Bonnie just smiled and greeted every one of his friends. Toy Chica stood there smiling at him. He was finally home where he belongs. Chica commented on how dirtily his face was.

"What were you doing," she said, "you're all dirtily."

"Well, I've through a lot these past two years," said Bonnie.

"You had us worried," said Freddy.

"Sorry guys."

"Just don't to do that again bud," said Foxy.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Toy Chica held onto his arm smiling up at him. Bonnie just laughed as they all talked with him about where he had been. It turns out that he had been around the world or a good majorly of it. The puppet looked at the box on the table.

"Bonnie what's in that box," he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Bonnie, "The reason I left."

He opened the box revealing a crystal shaped rod inside. Gold and the puppet's eyes widened as they saw it. Bonnie showed it to the others.

"What is that," Foxy asked.

"The crystal rod," said Gold, "you found it."

"Yep," Bonnie replied, "my father wanted me to retrieve it."

"So that's what you were doing during these two years," said the puppet.

"Yeah."

"This thing was what you were looking for," Foxy asked.

He reached to touch it. Bonnie quickly pushed his hand back. Foxy looked at him confused. Bonnie closed the box and put the box under his arm.

"What was that for," Foxy asked.

"You shouldn't touch it," he said, "It'll turn you into a crystal if it's touched."

"Really, thank for the save I guess," said Foxy.

"No pro bro."

Toy Chica looked at him. Bonnie just rubbed the side of his head. The others looked at him. Bonnie explained about his father's dying wish that he wanted him to do for him. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other confused.

#

"I'm sorry for hurting you angel," said Bonnie taking off his cloak.

"I'm just so happy that you're home now," she said, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he replied, "I kept counting the days until I could see you again."

He walked over and took her hands. She smiled at him. They kissed. He threw his cloak over the pose on the bed. He had gone to his room after the party. He wanted to celebrate her birthday with her. Now he was ready to be in his own bed. Toy Chica had followed him to talk to him alone. She wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"I kept thinking about you," he said.

"I kept thinking about you too," she replied, "you were never far from my thoughts."

"I thought that you would have moved on and found someone else by now."

"Bonnie, there is no one else. I only love you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Bonnie, just promise me that you would never do that again."

"I promise."

"Good."

They sat down on the bed together kissing. They ended up onto the bed where he was over her. They deepened the kiss. Bonnie looked into her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything for your birthday," he said.

"Don't be," she replied, "all I have ever wanted for my birthday is you. You gave me the best gift of all by coming back."

"Good."

They kissed again. His hands moved up and down all over her body. She moaned in pleasure touching his chest. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. She held his face between her hands. His hand moved down to her thin. She moaned again in pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. She was willing to give herself to him right now.

#

Bonnie woke up in his bed beside her. He smiled down at her. He stroked her cheek. He had missed lying beside her. She moved closer to him in her sleep. He wrapped his arm around her and looked up at the ceiling. He was glad to be back home with his friends and girlfriend. He had been waiting for this day and now here it was at last.

He put his one hand behind his head. He heard a knock on the door. He called out for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Foxy stepped inside. He turned to see them curled up together. Foxy waved to him.

"Hey Bon," he said.

"Hey Foxy what's up," Bonnie replied.

"I've been wondering something."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us about what Spring wanted you to do?"

"He made me promise not to say."

"That still doesn't mean you could've…"

"Foxy, I wanted to tell you all but with everything that happened with Springtrap; I couldn't tell you guys."

"So, you just left without a word."

"I'm sorry Foxy."

"Nah, I'm fine pal but Toy Chica was a mess when you left."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"Just don't make her cry again."

"I won't."

"Good, she's crazy about you."

"I know."

"I got to go," said Foxy, "I promised Chica to help with breakfast, I just wanted to know the truth."

"Okay, I'll see you around Foxy."

"Yeah see you around."

#

Hero 3, Foxy's big step

#

Bonnie laid there until he heard Toy Chica waking up. He wanted to be there when she wake up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah."

They kissed. She reached up and touched his cheek. He held her hand in his. He leaned into her touch. She smiled at him. They heard Chica calling everyone for breakfast. They looked at each other before getting up and heading out the room. They came into the room stage room holding hands. The others waved to them as they appeared.

#

After breakfast Bonnie sat on the stage playing his guitar with Toy Chica leaning against him. She smiled as she listened to him play. Foxy and Mangle saw them sitting there. They looked at each other and smiled. Bonnie looked over at his girl as he played. He stopped playing and set the guitar down to his side.

"What's up," Toy Chica asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

She grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She leaned and kissed his cheek. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. She touched his cheek as she returned the kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

The puppet flowed into the room and went over to the stage. Bonnie and Toy Chica were too busy kissing to notice him. He made a noise to get their attention. They looked to see him standing there. He waved to them.

"Bonnie, Gold and I need to see you for a minute," he said.

"Sure," said Bonnie, "I'll be right back angel."

"Hurry back," said Toy Chica.

They kissed again before he followed the puppet down the hall. They came to the back room where Gold was waiting for them.

"Hey Gold, what's up?"

"Ah, Bonnie good you're here," said Gold, "the puppet and I have been wanting to talk to about the crystal rod."

"Sure," said Bonnie, "what about it?"

"Where did you hear that it can crystallize if touched," said the puppet.

"Well, that's a bit complicate," said Bonnie.

"Well, we want to know where you heard that from," Gold asked.

"I did my research."

"Bonnie I get the feeling that you're hiding something from us."

"Me, nope nothing."

"Bonnie…."

"I got to go Toy Chica is waiting for me."

#

"You think that he would be hiding something don't you," said Gold.

"I know he is," said the puppet, "you saw how he danced around the question."

"I agree but what could it be?"

"I'm not sure but I will find out."

#

Foxy stepped out of his room to see Bonnie walking down the hall. He waved to his best friend as he walked by. Bonnie saw him and walked over. They high fived and bounded fists. They walked down the hall together talking.

"What's up bud," said Bonnie.

"Nothing what's up with you," Foxy asked.

"Not much."

"Cool. Hey listen I need help with something."

"With what bud?"

"With Mangle, I want to ask her something but I don't know how to ask her."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask her to marry me."

"Wow, Foxy that's a big step are you sure that you're ready for that."

"As I'll ever be."

"Well, if you want I could be there when you ask her for support."

"No, I want to do this alone but I need help on deciding on how to do it."

"I can't help you there Foxy sorry."

"Oh come on Bon, you're the only one that I can trust with this."

"Well, you could take her out to dinner."

"That could work but what if something happens?"

"Don't worry Foxy, I'll help you."

"Thanks bud."

"No problem."

#

Bonnie and Foxy were finishing up setting up a small room for the big moment. Foxy felt nervous but Bonnie kept assuring him that everything will be fine. Foxy took a deep breath. Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up.

"Everything looks good bud," he said.

"Thanks for the help man," said Foxy.

"Don't mention it, say what did you tell Mangle?"

"I haven't said anything to her yet."

"Well, now that we finished up here let's go find her."

"Yeah thanks again bud."

"Thank me after she says yes."

They walked down the hall to find Mangle. Bonnie had closed and locked the door so no one else could go into the room. They found Mangle and Toy Chica talking by the stage. Foxy took a deep breath. Bonnie wrinkled at him. Foxy nodded and walked forward.

"Hey girls," said Foxy.

"Hey Foxy," they replied.

"Mangle could you come with me for a bit," he asked.

"Sure Foxy," said Mangle, "I'll see you later Toy Chica."

"Later Mangle," said Toy Chica.

Foxy took Mangle's hand and walked off. Bonnie gave him one final wrinkle before he left. Toy Chica saw Bonnie standing there and walked over to him.

"Hey cutie," she said.

"Hey angel," he replied.

"What are you guys up to?"

"It's nothing really."

"Bonnie tell the truth."

"You'll have wait and see."

He wrapped his arms around her and kisses her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. They stood there kissing when Chica and Freddy walked by. They stopped to see them kissing. They smiled at each other.

#

Foxy unlocked and opened the door revealing the room that he and Bonnie had worked on all day. Mangle gasped to see that it was declared in a romantic way. She looked at Foxy. He smiled at her and gestured for her to step inside. She walked into the room. Foxy closed the door and made sure that no one tried to interrupt them.

"What is all this Foxy," Mangle asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you, Mangle," he replied, "to show you how much I love you."

"Oh Foxy," she said, "That's so romantic."

She kissed him. Foxy returned the kiss. They walked over to the table and Foxy pulled out the chair for her. She giggled and sat down. Foxy sat down across from her. They ate the meal that he and Bonnie had made for this moment.

"What do you think of the meal," he asked.

"It's delicious," said Mangle.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Foxy."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do all this? I mean I know that you love me but why?"

"Well, Mangle there's something I've been waiting to ask you but I didn't how to ask you until now."

"What is it?"

Foxy stood up from his chair and walked over to Mangle. She watched him as he got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it. She gasped as she saw a ring with a large diamond on it shining at her.

"Mangle," said Foxy, "ever since I first saw you; I thought you were so beautiful that I couldn't believe that you were real. When I'm with you my whole world is complete. You make me the happiest pirate in the world. Mangle will you marry me?"

"Oh Foxy," said Mangle.

She leapt into his arms. Foxy caught her as she came down onto him. Mangle kissed him and he returned the kiss.

"Yes," she cried out, "I will marry you."

Foxy smiled and stood up still holding her. He spun around with her in his arms happily. She giggled and he chuckled. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"You made me so happy Mangle," he said.

"You always make me happy Foxy," she replied.

They kissed again.

"Come on, let's go tell the others."

"Right."

#

Foxy and Mangle stood in the stage room holding hands as they waited for everyone. The gang come out from different rooms and walked over to them.

"Hey Foxy, what's going on," Freddy asked.

"Yeah, what's all this about," Chica asked.

"We got news," said Mangle.

"What's the news," Toy Chica asked.

"Mangle and I are…"

"Getting married!"

"Congratulations," they all cried.

Bonnie walked over to his best friend. They high fived and bounded fists making Freddy look at them both.

"Bonnie, did you have something to do with this," Freddy asked.

"Foxy asked for my help," said Bonnie, "so, I helped."

"Thanks dude, I owe you one."

"That was so sweet Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

She wrapped her arms around his. Bonnie blushed as he started rubbing the back of his head. Mangle giggled. Foxy wrapped his arm around Mangle's shoulder. Mangle kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her back. Bonnie and Toy Chica smiled at each other and kissed. Freddy and Chica kissed too. The others clapped their hands together.

#

#

#

#

Hero 4, evil never dies

#

Springtrap woke up to found himself lying in a warehouse. He looked around trying to see where he was but it was too dark for him to see anything.

 _ **"You're awake,"**_ said a voice.

He looked over to see a black bear with a yellow hat and bowtie standing there in the light. The bear had sharp teeth and claws that reflected the light.

"Who are you," Springtrap asked.

 _ **"I am Nightmare,"**_ the creature replied.

"Nightmare?"

 _ **"Yes, I've saved you. If I haven't then you would be dead by now."**_

"What are you talking about?"

 _ **"See for yourself Springtrap or should I say Plushtrap."**_

Springtrap stood up and walked over to a broken piece of glass on the floor. He jumped back when he saw that he was inside of a plush doll. He looked down at his hands.

"I'm a doll?!"

 _ **"I couldn't save your body so I put you inside that plush doll."**_

"Why did you save me?"

 _ **"We share a similar enemy. Bonnie the bunny and he has been spotted."**_

"Bonnie, that brat destroyed me."

 _ **"I have suffered defeat at the hands of him as well but now we can help each other. He has the crystal rod in his procession."**_

"The crystal rod, he has it and now is my chance to get it."

 _ **"We can help each other out help Springtrap, you can get your hands on the rod and I will devour his soul."**_

"Why should I help you?"

 _ **"I'm the one who saved you."**_

"That doesn't mean anything."

 _ **"I'll let you think it over."**_

#

Springtrap was looking at his new form in the broken glass. He couldn't believe after everything he was now inside a tiny doll. He growled as he remembered how they defeated him that day. He was so close that he could've tasted it but they proofed to be too strong. The image of that large bream of light coming at him flashed in his head.

"Those damn brats will pay for this."

The door opened and Nightmare came into the room. Springtrap turned to face him. Nightmare just smiled at him. He could tell that he had been thinking over their alliance while he was stuck in here.

 _ **"What's your answer Springtrap?"**_

"I'll work with you but as long as I get my hands on that rod."

 _ **"Of course."**_

"There's one other thing."

 _ **"Oh what's that?"**_

"Since I have this new form I'm changing my name."

 _ **"And what would that be?"**_

"Springtrap is dead so now I am Plushtrap."

Nightmare just smiled. He held out his hand. Plushtrap reached out and took his hand. They shook on it. They smiled at each other.

 _ **"Welcome aboard Plushtrap."**_

#

Nightmare led Plushtrap into the back room. Plushtrap looked around the dark room. Nightmare stood there watching him.

"What is this place," Plushtrap asked.

 _ **"I've been doing some experiments in here but they'll take time to get ready."**_

"Experiments?"

 _ **"Yes."**_

Nightmare walked over to the end of the room and flipped the light switch. Plushtrap looked to see four objects against the far wall. They had blankets over them to hide them. Nightmare grabbed a hold of a blanket and pulled it off.

 _ **"Say hello to the Drawkill animatronics,"**_ he said.

Plushtrap stared at a creature that looked like Foxy but more monstrous. He blinked at it. Nightmare pulled back the other sheets revealing the others Drawkills. Plushtrap just smirked an evil smirk. Nightmare beamed at him.

"Perfect," said Plushtrap, "What better way to take them down than with copies of themselves."

 _ **"Yes but they aren't complete yet. I need some of their powers to complete this."**_

"Yes, those powers are a problem."

 _ **"I must capture them to take that power from them."**_

"Well then I suppose we would have to attack them when we can."

 _ **"Yes but they will destroy us as we are now. My powers haven't fully restored yet and you still need to get use to your new body. Just give me a few months for my powers to return."**_

"I'm in no hurry. I can wait."

 _ **"Good, now let's have some drinks to celebrate our new alliance."**_

"Yes let's."

They walked away leaving the room. They weren't aware that one of the Drawkills was beginning to move already. The Drawkill stood up and walked to other end of the room. There was a picture of the enemy on the wall. The Drawkill reached up its hand and touched one of the animatronics in the photo.

 _"Beautiful,"_ it said, _"just beautiful."_

#

#

#

#

Hero 5, a new admirer

#

"Hey Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"Hey angel," Bonnie replied.

They kissed. She smiled and held him in her arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. She moaned with pleasure as they kissed. They heard a noise and looked to see Freddy standing there. He smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "But I need to pull you away for a moment Bonnie."

"Sure thing Freddy," Bonnie replied, "I'll see later angel."

"I'll see you later my love," she said.

They kissed before he followed Freddy down the hall. Toy Chica smiled as she watched them walk away. She walked off into the stage room. Foxy and Mangle were sitting on the small stage holding each other. Chica was stuffing her face with pizza while Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were playing checkers. BB and JJ ran down the hall laughing.

Toy Chica just smiled at her friends and walked away. She made her way down to the game room. She decided to play a game for a while until Bonnie got back for their day together. She was afraid that he would leave again if he wasn't with her. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her again. She thought that if she kept an eye on him then he won't leave again. She had told herself that he wasn't going anywhere but she was still worried.

She walked over to a machine and started playing. She swore as she lost after two minutes of playing. She tried again and this time last for a few minutes. She wasn't much of a gamer anyways. She took a deep breath and walked away. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She walked to the main entrance.

She opened the door and stepped outside. It was so nice today. She walked down the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder at the diner. Maybe she should've told someone where she was going but she knew that Mangle would figure it out. She walked off thinking to herself. She took in the air and sighed.

"It so beautiful out here," she said.

 _"Yes it is,"_ said a voice.

She froze in her tracks. She spun around to see a creature that looked like Bonnie but more like an animal standing there. She gasped as it walked toward her. She backed against the wall. The creature placed its hand against the wall.

 _"You are even more beautiful in person,"_ it said.

"What are you," she asked.

 _"I am Drawkill Bonnie,"_ it replied.

"Drawkill?"

 _"Yes and I'm here for you."_

"For me?"

 _"Yes."_

It reached forward and grabbed her wrist. It kissed her hand. Toy Chica punched it in the jaw. The creature fell onto the ground. It sat up and looked at her blinking. Toy Chica stood there getting ready for a fight. It stood up and reached for her arm. She jumped back kicking it in the gut. The creature roared as it fell onto the ground once more.

"What is your problem," she cried.

 _"I want you to be my mate,"_ it said.

"I already have a boyfriend," Toy Chica shouted, "I'm not going to be your mate."

The creature stood up and growled. Toy Chica leapt back as it came at her. The creature swung its arm around her waist and pulled her toward it. Toy Chica made lightening formed around her fist and bashed into its face. The creature cried out in pain letting her go. She sidles across the street. The creature held its face as it roared in pain.

"Back off," she said, "Before you regret it."

The creature looked up and glared at her. It launched at her. Toy Chica jumped over its head and landed behind it. The creature spun around and reached for her ankle but missed. Toy Chica stood there watching the creature carefully.

 _"I will have you if it's the last thing I do,"_ it roared.

Toy Chica moved to the side as the creature went for her again. She swung her fist forward with lightening around it. Her fist connected with the creature's cheek. The creature flew to the side and hit the wall nearby.

"Sorry I'm not interested in you," she replied, "go find someone else to be your mate because it's not me."

The creature stood up from the smoke growling. It took a step forward growling. Toy Chica held up her fist in front of her. The creature roared at her as it ran toward her. Toy Chica jumped up and kicked it in the face again. The creature's head leaned back as she kicked it. She flew over its head. The creature spun around and this time managed to grab her ankle. Toy Chica cried out as she fell onto the ground hard. The creature began to pull her toward it. She dug her nails into the pavement trying to stop him.

 _"You will be mine if I have to force you,"_ it said.

Toy Chica bared her teeth at the creature. The creature held up its hand and slammed onto her neck. Toy Chica cried out before passing out. The creature walked over and lifted her up into its arms. It stared down at her face.

 _"Beautiful,"_ it said, _"Just beautiful."_

#

Bonnie walked out of the back room. He walked into the room where he left Toy Chica when Freddy wanted to talk with him. He noticed that she wasn't there. He figured that she was in the stage room. He walked into the stage room where Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were sitting on the stage talking. He looked around to see that she wasn't there.

"Hey guys," he called.

They turned to look at him. They waved to him and he waved back as he walked toward them. They stared at him confused.

"Have you guys seen Toy Chica anywhere," he asked.

"No sorry B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sorry Bonnie no," said Toy Freddy, "Maybe Mangle has."

Bonnie groaned and walked away. He had wanted to be with Toy Chica for the rest of the day. He walked down the hall to Foxy's room where Mangle and Foxy were sleeping together for a year now. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Mangle stood there. Foxy sat on the bed watching her. They both smiled at him.

'Hey Bon, what's up?" Foxy asked.

'What can we do for you," Mangle asked.

"Have you seen Toy Chica anywhere," Bonnie asked.

"No sorry," said Mangle, "I haven't."

"You look annoyed bud," said Foxy.

"Well yeah," said Bonnie, "for two years; I've been away from the woman I love and now I can't find her anywhere."

"Well maybe she went for a walk," said Mangle, "She does that sometimes."

"Without telling anyone," Bonnie asked.

"She forgets to sometimes," said Mangle.

"I wish she'd said something to me first," said Bonnie.

"Don't worry bud," Foxy replied, "Toy Chica can handle herself."

"He's right," Mangle added, "You don't need to worry about her."

Bonnie sighed and thanked them before leaving the room. They didn't need to tell him that. He walked down the hall thinking to himself. He knew that Toy Chica could fight but still he was her boyfriend and it was his job to worry about her. He made his way to the stage room where Freddy was sitting at a table relaxing.

"Freddy," he called.

"Oh hey Bonnie," said Freddy turning his head toward him.

"What's up?"

"I'm going out for a bit," Bonnie replied, "I'm just letting you know."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

#

Toy Chica woke up and found herself inside of a dark room. She looked around to see that she was chained to a wall but there than that she couldn't see the room.

"What is this place," she asked.

 _"Ah you're awake,"_ said a voice.

Toy Chica turned to where she heard it. A light flipped on and Drawkill Bonnie stood there leaning against a wall looking down at her. He walked down the staircase and made his way toward her. She tried to move but the chains held her there.

"Why did you bring me here," she asked.

 _"What've been telling you,"_ he replied, _"To make you my mate."_

"I keep telling you," she replied, "I already have a boyfriend."

The Drawkill dug his nails into the wall making a loud screeching noise as he moved them downward. Toy Chica flinched from the noise. The Drawkill just looked at his claws and then at her. Toy Chica bared her teeth at him.

 _"I know about the rabbit_ ," he said, _"I was created to destroy him."_

"WHAT?!" Toy Chica cried.

 _"If you don't listen to me then I'll end him."_

Toy Chica turned away from him. The Drawkill just smirked. He turned to walk away but looked back at her still smirking.

 _"I'll go end his life right now."_

"Wait," Toy Chica cried.

He stopped and turned. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at him. She just had gotten Bonnie back after two years and now she'll lose him again.

"I'll do whatever you want," she said as tears went down her face.

 _"Smart girl,"_ he replied.

#

Bonnie walked down the sidewalk when he felt strange and fell onto the pavement. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What just happened," he asked himself.

He felt something pulling at him from the inside. Bonnie fell onto the pavement and felt himself being lifted up into the sky. He flowed across the sky and came to a warehouse nearby. He was surprised that he went through the wall like a ghost. He was still flowing in the air. He looked down to see a strange animatronic that almost looked like him standing there and Toy Chica chained up to a wall. His eyes widened in shock.

The animatronic got eye level with her. Toy Chica didn't look up at him. The animatronic made her look at him. Bonnie felt rage burning inside of his chest.

 _"There's no need to cry,"_ said the animatronic, _"I promise to love you always."_

"I hate you," she whispered.

The animatronic stood up and headed toward the door. He reached the door but stopped and turned to face her.

 _"In time you'll learn to love me my dear,"_ he said, _"and you'll forget all about that rabbit."_

He opened the door and left the room. Bonnie went down to her side. He looked at the door where the animatronic had left before turning to Toy Chica. He saw that she was crying now. He made a fist.

"Bonnie," she whispered, "I'm sorry please forgive me. I can't lose you again."

"Toy Chica," he whispered.

She looked up as if she heard his voice. She looked at his direction. Tears still running down her face. He leaned down at her side and kissed her forehead.

"Bonnie," she whispered.

"I'll come for you," he whispered softly.

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and sat up to found himself in the pizzeria. Foxy leaned against the wall. He saw him sitting up and went over to him.

"Bon," he cried walking over to him.

"Foxy how did I….?"

"Freddy and Foxy went looking for you after you've been gone for hours. We thought you left again."

Bonnie knew that was a bad joke but he noticed that there was something else on Foxy's mind. He stared at him.

"What's wrong Foxy," he asked.

"Toy Chica hasn't come back either," Foxy replied, "Mangle is worried."

"Toy Chica! She's in danger," said Bonnie getting up quickly.

"How do you know," Foxy asked.

"I just know."

He ran out of the room. The others stood there when he came running into the stage room with Foxy behind him. They turned to see them standing there. Freddy walked toward them. He looked worried about something.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," he asked.

"Toy Chica is in danger," said Bonnie.

"You know this how," Toy Freddy asked.

"I just do," Bonnie replied, "Come on guys we got to save her."

He turned and ran off. The others ran after him. Freddy noticed that the puppet and Gold were just standing there. He stopped to look at them.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"We're just wondering how could Bonnie know that Toy Chica is in danger," said the puppet.

"We can worry about that later," said Freddy, "let's go."

"He is right you know," said Gold.

"Alright fine, let's go then," said the puppet.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 6, the link between us

#

They arrived to the warehouse that Bonnie saw in his dream. Bonnie didn't know why but he knew this was the place. He stood there and closed his eyes. Toy Chica's face filled his mind and he opened them. He found himself in a room with Toy Chica still chained up to the wall. He walked over and touched her shoulder. She looked up like she felt a hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm right here," he whispered.

"BON!" a voice cried out.

#

Bonnie snapped back to reality. He turned to see Foxy staring at him. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head.

"You just blacked out for a minute there," said Foxy, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Bonnie," but I'll be even better when we get Toy Chica out of there."

"Don't worry we will," said Foxy.

"Alright," said Freddy, "let's go save Toy Chica."

They made their way into the building. Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie led the way. Bonnie felt something pulling him to the left hall. He turned down that way. Foxy noticed this and stopped. He called over to the others. They stopped and looked.

"Bonnie just went down this hallway here," said Foxy.

"We have to go get him," said Freddy, "we can't get separate. We don't know who we're up against."

#

Bonnie made his way down the hall until he came to a door. He touched the door and could feel electricity running through his fingers. He knew that the door didn't have electricity on it but something did tell him that this was the right door. He let out a deep breath before leaning forward. Lightening sparked from his palm.

He let out a cry as he slammed his palm against the door. The door went flying off across the room. Bonnie stepped into the room.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried out.

The strange animatronic stood there beside her. He growled at him angrily. He stood up and stared at him. Bonnie stood there with lightening surrounds his fist.

 _"How did you find us,"_ the animatronic roared.

"It's complicated," said Bonnie, "but that doesn't matter now. What does matter is getting her out of here."

 _"She doesn't love you anymore."_

"Why should I trust what you say," said Bonnie, "you're the one who brought her here."

He held up his fist with lightening surrounding it. He swung it forward. The animatronic went flying as lightening hit his body. He screamed out as he flew across the room. Toy Chica watched with her mouth wide open. The animatronic roared out as its body fell apart into pieces. Bonnie held up his fist and blew out the smoke coming from it.

"Bonnie that was…."

He walked over and unchained her. Toy Chica jumped into his arms with tears in her eyes. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her. The others came running down the hall when they heard a loud crash and a scream. They stopped to see Bonnie holding Toy Chica in his arms and a broken animatronic on the floor across the room.

"What just happened here," Freddy asked.

Bonnie stood up holding Toy Chica in his arms. She placed her head on his chest. Bonnie carried her out of the room. She looked up at him. Mangle called out her name but Toy Chica didn't' react to it. Bonnie walked over to the others.

"We're done here," he said.

"Um okay," said Freddy in shock.

#

They got back to the pizzeria. Freddy tried to get Bonnie to tell him what happened but Bonnie was more concerned about Toy Chica at the moment. Bonnie set her down onto her bed gently. He sat down beside her. She moved toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Bonnie," she said, "how did you know where I was?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "it was like I could feel you."

"You could?"

"Yeah, I felt like something was pulling me toward you."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He just smiled and held her hand tightly. They heard a knock on the door. They turned and looked to see the puppet and Gold standing there.

"We would like a word with you Bonnie," said the puppet.

"Not now," said Bonnie.

"It's important," said Gold.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Toy Chica you come too," said Gold, "This does concern you as well"

They stood up and walked down the hall behind them still holding hands. Toy Chica felt uneasy right now. Bonnie squeezed her hand tightly. She looked up at him as they walked down the hall. Bonnie squared his shoulders as they got to the back room. Gold opened the door to reveal Freddy already there. They stepped into the room. Bonnie could see Chica and Foxy there too in the corner talking about something.

"We're here," said the puppet.

They turned to see them standing there. Foxy looked confused as Bonnie did. Chica walked over with her head to the side. Freddy stared at them.

"What's all this about," Freddy asked, "why did you call us here?"

"We figured out how Bonnie was able to find Toy Chica so quickly," said Gold

"So, why are we here," Foxy asked.

"Because of the rods," said the puppet, "since some of the lightening rod's power is inside of Toy Chica when Bonnie entered her mind: the two of them had become connected to each other. They can enter the other's mind and appeared to each other in a spirit like state."

"So they're link," Freddy asked.

"In a sense yes," the puppet replied.

"Wow," said Foxy, "That's a lot to take in."

"That could explain how Bonnie knew that Toy Chica was in danger and where to find her."

Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie rubbed his head trying to make sense of what was going on. She looked back at the others. She never knew that the rods could be this powerful. She hadn't felt anything like that when Bonnie left two years ago.

"What a sec," said Bonnie, "I was gone for two years and I didn't feel anything like that."

"Well, Bonnie tell us," said Gold, "have you had an experience where you were flowing over her when you fell asleep or just by thought of her?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I've dreamt about seeing you guys again but I couldn't get anyone's attention."

"Now that you mention it," said Toy Chica, "I've felt like I felt Bonnie next to me during that time."

"That was the rod power linking you both together," said Gold, "it can sense its other half and will draw you two each other."

"This is crazy," said Foxy, "if that's true then that could happen with us right?"

"Yes that's right," said the puppet, "We also noticed that their powers get stronger when they are near each other."

"That's right," said Freddy, "Whenever we've beaten an enemy Toy Chica was right there and Bonnie seemed to be much stronger."

"Yeah you're right about that," said Bonnie.

"That means Toy Chica is your good luck charm," Chica teased.

Toy Chica and Bonnie looked at her blushing. Foxy and Freddy laughed. They looked each other then laughed too.

#

"Do you really think it's true," Toy Chica asked.

"Huh," Bonnie replied.

"What they said back there about our link."

He took her hands in his. She looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes. Bonnie leaned forward and whispered in her ear making her blush.

"I don't know but I know that I do feel a strong connection to you and I like it."

'Bonnie," she cried blushing.

They kissed. Toy Chica had always felt a strong connection to him but now she knew that that they were connected in more than one way and that was fine with her. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her.

#

"Ready set go," Toy Freddy cried out.

Foxy and Toy Bonnie were in an arm wrestling match while Freddy and Chica were talking. Bonnie sat on the stage playing his guitar. Toy Chica and Mangle walked into the room talking while JJ and BB ran across the room.

"This is a bit weird don't you think so," said Mangle.

"How so," Toy Chica asked.

"Well, for starters having the ability to enter someone's mind is crazy."

Toy Chica looks over at Bonnie and smiles. She watched as he played his guitar. Mangle looked over at him too then back at Toy Chica.

"I don't think so," said Toy Chica, "I've learned more about him that way."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 7, time to strike

#

Plushtrap stood there looking at the remaining Drawkills. They had seen the footage from the camera earlier that day. Nightmare walked into the room. He walked toward the other Drawkills before turning to Plushtrap.

"Can you repair him," Plushtrap asked.

 _ **"No, Bonnie has gotten too strong,"**_ Nightmare replied, _**"There wasn't any left of him that could be restored."**_

"So, how are we going to fight them? If he's that strong now?"

 _ **"Patient Plushtrap, I'm almost at full strength. We will attack on the night of a full moon."**_

"I can't wait that long. I want that crystal rod now!"

 _ **"Patient, slow and steady wins the race. We can't go rushing in like that but not to worry I have a plan."**_

#

Toy Freddy sat there eating pizza when Toy Bonnie entered the room. He saw the pizza and grabbed a slice from the box.

"Did I say you could have that," Toy Freddy asked.

"Oh lighten up dude," said Toy Bonnie.

"No, you shouldn't take something without asking."

"What's the point? I knew that you were going to say no."

"That's not the point, it's the principal."

"Since when do you care about principals? I bet you stole that pizza from Chica again."

"No, I took it from the freeze."

"Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy."

"Just don't take something without asking okay."

"Whatever mom."

He walked away down the hall. He suckled to himself. He walked down the hall until he saw that the lights were off in one of the halls.

"That's strange," he said, "I thought that Foxy just changed those."

He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He fell onto the floor face first. Toy Freddy had heard the bang that came running.

"Toy Bonnie," he called.

He looked down the dark hall but didn't see anything. He heard a noise behind him but before he could turn around something hit him behind the head. He fell onto the floor face first. A shadow dragged them both down the dark hall.

#

Mangle and Foxy sat on the small stage curled up in each other's arms. Foxy looked over to the large stage where Bonnie and Toy Chica were fast asleep in each other's arms. He smiled at them before turning back to Mangle.

"Foxy," said Mangle, "I'll be right back; I've got to use the bathroom."

"Okay Mangle," said Foxy, "I'll be waiting."

Mangle got up and made her way to the bathroom. She did her business and went to the sink to wash her hands. She leaned down to splash water on her face. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She noticed something over her shoulder. She gasped in horror as she noticed the figure standing there watching her.

"You're…."

Before she could say his name something hit her in the head. Mangle fell onto the floor face first. The figure walked over and picked her up into its arms. The figure looked over onto the stage. He murmured something under its breath before disappearing with Mangle in his arms. Foxy sat there with no idea what happened.

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie were playing game in the game room. Bonnie stood behind her guiding her hands as she played. She looked up at him as they beat the final boss. They kissed. Bonnie was good with video games. Toy Chica knew that he could win any game in the game room but he rather spend his time with her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

They kissed again. She turned around and placed her hands onto his chest. They stood there kissing when Freddy entered the room. He made a noise to get their attention. They looked up at him. Freddy waved to them before walking toward them.

"Have you two seen Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie or Mangle anywhere," he asked.

"Sorry Freddy no," said Bonnie.

"I haven't seen them either," said Toy Chica.

"I was hoping that someone has," said Freddy, "come on, we your help looking for them."

They nodded and followed him down the hall. Foxy and others were waiting on them. Foxy asked them if they seen Mangle but they shook their heads. Foxy looked down sadly. Bonnie patted his shoulder and assured him that they would find them.

"Let's spilt up," said Freddy.

They went off in different directions. Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's wrist before she left. She looked up at him confused.

"If you run into trouble call me," he said.

"I know that you'll know if that happens," she replied.

"Just be careful."

She kissed his cheek. Bonnie looked down at her. She patted his shoulder before they kissed once more.

"I'll be fine."'

She walked away. She made her way down a hall until she came to a dark hallway. She thought it was strange since the lights should be on or did they all die out at once. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see that no one was there.

 _ **"Hello Toy Chica,"**_ said a voice.

She went to turn around but something hard hit her back. She cried out and fell onto the floor face first. She looked up to see red eyes glowing in the darkness. She gasped realizing that she recognized that creature standing before her.

"Nightmare," she said before he knocked her out.

#

Bonnie felt a strange feeling. He spun around and cried out Toy Chica's name. He ran down the hall until he ran into Foxy. They fell onto the floor.

"Hey watch it Bon," said Foxy.

"Foxy," said Bonnie, "We have to find Toy Chica."

"Why?"

"She's in danger."

"Again?"

"Yeah come on."

#

Plushtrap stood there looking out the window. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Nightmare holding the toys on his shoulders and under his arms. He dropped them onto the floor before taking a step forward.

"Are they dead," Plushtrap asked.

 _ **"No, they're very much alive,"**_ Nightmare replied, _**"I've just knocked them out."**_

"Why did you bring them here?"

 _ **"We need them for the plan."**_

"How so?"

 _ **"Their strength comes from their friendship but if we turn the toys against them then they will surrender without a fight."**_

"Well I know that Bonnie would give up if we have his precious little angel."

 _ **"You do understand."**_

"How will they know how to come?"

 _ **"Don't worry, I've activated Drawkill Foxy. He'll tell them where to go."**_

#

#

#

#

Hero 8, doubt

#

Plushtrap stood there waiting for Nightmare to finish with his project. Nightmare had taken the toys to the back room. He groaned feeling tired of waiting. He wanted to get his hands onto the crystal rod as soon as possible. He began to tap his foot annoyed. He heard the door opened and turned around to see Nightmare standing there.

"About time," he said, "what were you doing in there?"

Nightmare just stepped aside and Plushtrap could hear footsteps come out of the room. A creature that looks like Toy Freddy stepped out of the room followed by a creature that looked like Toy Bonnie. A creature that looked like Mangle crawled onto the ceiling and growled and finally a creature that looks like Toy Chica stepped out.

Plushtrap noted that they all had sharp crawls and teeth just like Nightmare. He looked at them then at Nightmare before smiling.

"Nice work," he said.

 _ **"Thank you, they can't stop us now."**_

Nightmare turned to the creatures. The creatures growled and stared back at him. Nightmare held up his arm before speaking.

 _ **"Go and bring the others back alive."**_

The creatures roared and dashed down the hall. Plushtrap watched them leave before turning to Nightmare. Nightmare looked down at him.

"Why alive?"

 _ **"You want the crystal rod don't you,"**_ Nightmare replied, _**"Bonnie can tell you where to find it and I need to remove those rods while they are still alive."**_

"I see now."

#

Drawkill Foxy stood in front of the diner when he heard a sound. He turned around only to be ripped apart by a creature with a white face and sharp teeth. He fell onto the ground. A yellow creature jumped onto him and ripped his limbs apart. Two other creatures stepped out from the shadows and walked over him. Drawkill Foxy looked up at them in confusion.

 _"Why master,"_ he asked.

 _ **"The master has no use for you anymore,"**_ said a brown bear creature.

 _"Master why?"_

#

Bonnie could feel Toy Chica close by. He ran to the main entrance. The others ran after him. Bonnie flew the doors open and looked around.

"Toy Chica," he called.

He was about to say something but something pierced his gut. He looked down to see Toy Bonnie or what use to be Toy Bonnie standing there. His eyes widened in shock. Toy Freddy, Mangle and Toy Chica stepped into view. The others gasped when they saw the toys standing there turned into monsters.

"Mangle," Foxy shouted.

Toy Bonnie removed his crawls from Bonnie's gut. Bonnie fell onto his knees holding his gut as oil came out. He looked up at the creature. The beast held up its crawls and went to strike again. A earth wall went up between them. Bonnie looked over his shoulder at Chica. She let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the toys.

"What happened to them," she asked.

"I don't know," said Freddy, "we have no choice but to fight them."

"But we can't," said Foxy, "Those are our friends."

"They not our friends now Foxy," said Freddy, "We got to stop them."

#

Bonnie flew into the air as the creature that was Toy Chica kicked him in the chest. Bonnie crashed into a wall that crack and fell apart as he hit it. He fell onto the floor. The creature walked over to him. Bonnie slowly got up to his hands and knees. He looked up at her. She held up her hand getting ready to strike.

"Toy Chica," he said, "my angel it's me Bonnie."

She swung her hand downwards. Bonnie braced himself for a blow but nothing happened instead he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up to see her looking at him with tears running down her face. She tried to speak but couldn't. Bonnie reached up and touched her cheek. She squeezed him tighter and whispered something in his ear.

 _ **"Bonnie….my Bonnie…"**_

He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. This was still his Toy Chica; the girl he loved and adored to no end. She was still his angel, his treasure and his reason to live. She pulled away and buried her face into her hands. Bonnie stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Who did this to you," he asked.

 _ **"Night….mare…..is…alive…"**_

His eyes widened. Nightmare had died that day; he remembered that he saw it with his own two eyes but then he remembered how his father told him that Nightmare could come back and he had. What made the matter worst he turned the toys into monsters, into nightmares. Bonnie growled under his breath realizing that his father was right. Toy Chica looked up at him confused. Bonnie helped her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I knew that Nightmare could come back but I couldn't protect you or the other toys. I'm so sorry Toy Chica."

As he spoke those words he got down onto his knees looking down at the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her in the eye. He had known that Nightmare could return and he did nothing to prepare for it. Toy Chica made him look up at her. She leaned down and kissed his nose. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

 _ **"It's not your fault,"**_ she said, _**"We didn't know that he would do this."**_

"Toy Chica," he whispered feeling like the worst guy in the world at the moment.

Toy Chica shook her head at him and pulled him to his feet. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him. Bonnie hugged her back.

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica found the others in the stage room. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were tied up while Mangle hanged on the ceiling beside Foxy. Freddy pulled the rope tightly. Chica noticed that Toy Chica was holding Bonnie's hand. She sighed with relief. The puppet and Gold came into the room with a tool box.

"We'll fix them in no time," said the puppet.

Gold gestured to the girls to follow. Toy Chica and Mangle followed them down the hall. Toy Chica had kissed Bonnie's cheek before following. Freddy sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Bonnie walked over toward him and the others.

"There's one thing I don't understand," said Freddy, "how did the girls snap out of it?"

"They were fighting their boyfriends," said Chica, "maybe their love for the boys was too strong."

"Maybe," said Freddy.

He turned to Foxy and Bonnie. Bonnie just stood there while Foxy paced back and forth growling under his breath.

"Nightmare is the only one who could've done this," said Freddy.

"But we destroyed him," said Chica.

"We destroyed his physical form but not his soul," said Bonnie.

They turned to face him. Bonnie didn't look at them. Foxy leapt over a table and grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Bon, if you know of a way to defeat him for good then tell us," he said.

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "what do you know about this?"

Bonnie let out a deep breath before telling them everything he heard from his father. The reason why the crystal rod was created and who created it and how they could use it to defeat Nightmare for good. When he finished Gold and the puppet were in the room.

"I knew it," said the puppet, "There was more than you were telling us."

"Freddy," said Chica.

Freddy nodded then turned to Bonnie. Bonnie turned to look at him. He opened his mouth but Freddy shook his head at him.

"I know you've got your reasons for not telling us sooner but promise me Bonnie. No more secrets from us alright."

"Sure Freddy," Bonnie replied.

"FOXY!" a voice cried out.

They spun around to see Mangle, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie standing there. Foxy jumped over the table once again and ran to her. She held up her arms as he scoped her up into his arms. They spun around happily before they kissed.

"Hey guys what happened," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't remember anything," said Toy Freddy.

"The girls remember everything but the boys do not," the puppet explained.

Freddy nodded then walked over to Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy kept asking him what happened but Freddy told him not to worry about it. Bonnie looked away from the toys. Chica looked at him before turning back to the doorway.

"BONNIE!" a voice cried out.

Bonnie looked up to see Toy Chica standing there looking like her old self again. She was back to her beautiful self again. She walked into the room. The others greeted her as she walked by. Bonnie felt like he was responsible and turned around from her. She stopped and looked down. Chica groaned and pushed Bonnie toward her.

"Hey Chica what the hell," he shouted.

"Go to her dummy," said Chica, "she needs you right now stupid."

Bonnie sighed and walked toward her. Toy Chica looked up at him and smiled. Bonnie was trying to hide his doubt with a smile. Was it really okay? Could he really continue a relationship with her knowing that he was to blame for what happened to her? Foxy had said that everything was peaceful while he was away for two years and now this happened. Was he the cause of everything that happened? He thought about leaving now.

It seemed to be that he was the reason that most of those things keep happening to his friends. Nightmare targeted his friend because of the crystal rod which he had the information to and then the purple guy captured the girls to get him come. Bonnie knew that the purple guy was after him for the information then his father ended up dying in front of him while his body was being used by his killer to get the information.

Then that he was back an evil animatronic kidnapped Toy Chica and Nightmare turned the toys into nightmares. Bonnie stopped in his tracks. If nothing happened while he was gone then maybe he being gone was the best thing he could do for his friends. He looked at Toy Chica's face for a moment. He had promised her that he would never leave again but what if that was his only choice to protect his friends.

Toy Chica walked over to him and touched his shoulders. He just stared into her eyes. She leaned upwards and kissed him. He just stood there not kissing her back as he thought this through. During the time he was gone: he went crazy not being near her. Could he really be willing to go through that again to protect her? Of course he would but she would be sad again. Foxy had told him how bad she was when he was gone.

Toy Chica realized that he wasn't returning the kiss and pulled back. She stared at him for a moment. Bonnie just stared back.

"Bonnie is something wrong," she asked.

Bonnie let out a sigh. The others looked over at him. Bonnie turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact with them all.

"I'm going to leave," he said, "for good this time."

"WHAT?!" they all cried out.

"Bonnie no," said Toy Chica, "you can't I just got you back."

"I got no choice,' said Bonnie, "it's my fault that everything has happened. If I stay here then you all are in danger."

"You can't leave Bon," Foxy shouted, "I'll beat your ass if you head out that door."

"I have to Foxy," said Bonnie, "in order to protect you all."

Foxy growled and ran toward him. He grabbed him by the bowtie and held up his arm to punch him in the face. Bonnie just stood there not moving.

"That's enough Foxy," said Freddy.

Foxy growled and let him go. Freddy walked over to Bonnie. Bonnie stared at him. Freddy swung his fist back and punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie went back but caught himself. He held his face in shock. The others were shocked too; Freddy never hit anyone of his friends before. Foxy was too shock to move.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again" Freddy roared.

"Freddy….." said Chica.

"You think that you're the cause of all this?! Well you're wrong! You can't except us to let you go and walk out on us again! Once was more than enough! I don't care if you blame yourself for what been happening here but you aren't going anywhere!"

Bonnie stood there without moving. Freddy rarely let his rage show. This was something big if Freddy got angrily like this. Foxy and Chica walked over on either side of Freddy. Bonnie didn't even look at them. Foxy growled and made him look. Freddy's fist was shaking with rage. Toy Chica stood there watching.

"You are a fool Bonnie," said Freddy, "We're not losing anyone else in the group. I understand that you have the most ties to what's going on but you can't blame yourself."

"He's right Bon," said Foxy, "you aren't walking out on us again buddy."

"No way," said Chica, "We're family Bonnie."

"How…." Bonnie murmured, "How can you just stand there and don't realize that I'm the one that Nightmare and Springtrap were after. I'm the reason we all turned into nightmares and why some of you became phantoms. What would it take for you all to realize that I'm the one to blame for everything!"

Freddy slapped him this time. Bonnie fell onto the floor holding his cheek. He looked up at Freddy. Freddy glared down at him.

"Enough Bonnie," he said, "we all got something to do with this. Foxy has Mangle to think about and I have Chica but you have more to lose than that. Not only could you lose Toy Chica but you could lose the legacy that your parents left behind. They died for you to live a happy life and doubting yourself isn't what they wanted for you."

Bonnie stood up slowly as Freddy spoke these words. He knew what Freddy was trying to say but he still couldn't help it but think that. Why couldn't they see that? He was only trying to protect them. Freddy glared at him again even harder.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie looked at her. She stared at him with tears running down her face. He felt pain in his chest. He didn't mean to make her cry. She walked over and slapped him across the face. The others stood there in shock. Toy Chica never slapped him before. Bonnie held his cheek. He looked at her. She glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"What about us," she cried, "you promised me that you would never leave again! I'm not going to lose you again!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. Bonnie just stood there. Tears rolled down her face. Mangle walked over and slapped Bonnie across the face. Bonnie held his cheek and stared at her. Mangle glared at him hard.

"How dare you," she roared, "Toy Chica, loves you and we're all friends here! You can't except us to let you walk out of the door again!"

"That's enough," said Gold.

They all turned to face him. Gold gestured to the door and stared at Bonnie. The puppet just stood there knowing what Gold was doing.

"If you feel the need to leave," said Gold, "then, go we aren't going to stop you."

"GOLD!" Foxy roared.

The puppet placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy looked at him. The puppet just shook his head at Foxy. Foxy glared back at Gold and growled.

"Once you leave then you can never come back," said Gold.

"GOLD WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Freddy cried.

Gold ignored him and kept his eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie stood there looking at him. Toy Chica had let go of Bonnie and was staring at Gold too.

"But know this Bonnie," Gold added, "that your father made the same mistake and for that he lost your mother. If you wish to follow in his footsteps and lose the people that you care about then by all means leave. Like father, like son they say."

"What are you talking about," Bonnie asked.

"Spring was going to walk out on you and your mother thinking that he was protecting you both but in the end he ended up losing the woman he loved and that will happen to you if you walk out that door."

Bonnie bared his teeth making a fist. Toy Chica looked at him realizing that Gold was getting through to him. Foxy looked at the puppet; who nodded. Bonnie fell onto the floor and looked up at the ceiling. The others looked at him.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"If I left," said Bonnie, "then nothing will change it?'

"Of course not," said Gold, "that's how life works."

Bonnie rested his arms on his knees. Toy Chica touched his shoulder and he looked up at her. She stared at him with pleading eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Even if I take the crystal rod."

"The enemy already knows what will get you to come back so it's no point in leaving."

"Fine, I'll stay but there's something I need to do."

"And that is?"

"I need to eat the crystal."

#

#

#

#

Hero 9, maximum power

#

"What do you mean eat the crystal rod," Freddy asked.

"I mean," said Bonnie, "if I eat the rod then my power will increase but it's not just me. Freddy, Chica and Foxy will have to eat it too."

"Wait a minute," said Foxy, "You told us if we touch that thing we turn to crystal."

"Yeah that's right we do but I know of a way for us to touch it without turning into crystal."

"How B?" Toy Bonnie asked.

#

Bonnie opened the box where the crystal rod was in. He held out his hand and lightening formed around his hand. He reached down and touched the rod. The others stood there watching. Bonnie pulled out the rod. Everyone gasped as he didn't turn to crystal.

"What the hell," said Foxy.

"If we use our rods' powers to touch the rod then we won't turn to crystal. I've tried this before."

"So, if we touch it with our powers then we'll be fine," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "what do you guys say are you in?"

"How are you going to break it into four halves," Toy Freddy asked.

Bonnie looked at Foxy, Freddy and Chica held up the rod to them. They stared at him confused. Bonnie sighed and continued.

"If you guys use your powers too and touch the rod while it is in my hand then it'll break up into four parts then we eat them."

"Well, I don't know about this but if this will help us stop Nightmare then I'm in," said Freddy.

"Me too," said Foxy.

"Count me in," Chica replied.

Fire formed around Foxy's hand while earth formed Chica's and Freddy's hand was surrounded by wind. They reached out the touched the rod with their hands. Bonnie stood there holding it. A bright light grew from the rod and flashed the whole room blinding everyone in the room. Toy Chica shielded her eyes as the light flashed. She removed her arms as the light disappeared and looked to see each of them holding a piece of the rod.

"Wow, it worked," said Foxy.

"Let's hurry up and eat it," said Freddy.

They held up the pieces of the rod and began to crunch down on it. Bonnie's teeth bit of a piece. The others stood there watching as they ate the rod. Soon the rod was gone now and they were standing there. Foxy held his sides as he began to feel weird. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica did the same. Four lights shoot out from their bodies, eyes and mouths.

"What's happening," Toy Bonnie cried out.

"I think it's a sign that the rod is working," Mangle cried out.

The four of them flowed up into the air with the lights surrounding their bodies. They let out screams as the lights grew larger in size. The four lights combined into one big light and flashed throughout the room.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried out.

"FOXY!" Mangle cried out.

The light vanished and the four of them flowed back down to the floor landing onto their knees. Mangle ran to Foxy while Toy Chica ran to Bonnie's side.

"Bonnie, are you okay," Toy Chica asked.

Bonnie looked up and touched his head. Freddy, Foxy and Chica did the same. Bonnie looked down at his hands feeling the power flowing through him.

"I feel stronger," said Foxy.

"I feel like taking down a building," said Freddy.

"I feel like crushing a bridge," said Chica.

"It worked," said Bonnie, "I can feel it's power increasing mine."

#

Foxy leapt up into the air while Bonnie held his fist back with lightening forming around it. Foxy held up his hook with fire surrounding it. Nine fire like tails formed behind him as he came crashing down. Bonnie swung his arm forward shooting out a blast of lightening. Foxy swung his hook in the air sending a cerate shape of fire into the air to counter the blast. Freddy ran toward them both with funnel clouds at his fingernails like claws. Chica had earth on her hands like gloves as she bashed her fist to the ground.

Freddy used his wind claws to cut through the air. Bonnie leapt up into the air with lightening around his fists. He swung his fist forward only to be met by Foxy's fierily hook. The puppet and Gold stood there watching the four spare to get use to their newfound strength. The earth cracked as Chica punched it and broke apart.

She slammed her palms to the ground and large pieces of the earth flowed into the air. The boys flew into the air bouncing off the earth pieces as a booth. Freddy's wind claws flew into the air. Bonnie made a shield of electricity in front of him blocking Freddy's attack. Foxy's fire tails went forward toward Chica. Chica created an earth wall to block them. Foxy growled as the tails hit the wall. Bonnie pushed forward sending Freddy flying back.

Lightening surrounded Bonnie's body like armor as he flew through the air. He headed straight for Freddy. Freddy surrounded himself with a funnel cloud to block Bonnie's attack. Bonnie's fist punched the funnel cloud. Bonnie bared his teeth as he pushed his arm through the cloud. Freddy stood there in shock as Bonnie came through.

He didn't care if his body was getting torn up by the wind. Bonnie launched and bashed his forehead against Freddy's. The funnel cloud disappeared and both of them fell toward the ground. Foxy and Chica were too busy fighting each other to notice. Foxy shoot ember at Chica; who shoot back pieces of earth back.

Freddy used the wind to straighten himself up. Bonnie swung his body in the air and pushed off of a piece of earth that was sticking out from the ground. He flew into the air. Freddy surrounded himself with a funnel cloud and charged toward him. Lightening formed around Bonnie creating armor. Foxy's tails wrapped around him creating armor. Chica held out her arms and pieces of earth flew into the air to attach itself to her.

The four were heading for each other with their armor. The four of them let out a scream as they clashed. A large blast of light and wind blew as they clashed into each other. Earth, fire, wind and lightening flew into the air. Gold and the puppet still stood there watching. The toys were watching from below. A loud boom echoed throughout the air.

#

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie stood there as the smoke began to clear. They were breathing heavily. One by one they fell onto the ground. The puppet flowed toward them. Toy Chica ran to Bonnie while Mangle ran to Foxy.

"That was something," said Toy Bonnie.

"I can't believe that they had that kind of power," said Toy Freddy.

"Indeed," said Gold.

"Will they be okay," Mangle asked.

"They're fine," said the puppet.

Toy Chica could still feel Bonnie which made her sigh with relief. Bonnie's eyes opened and he slowly sat up. Toy Chica helped him to his feet. Freddy, Foxy and Chica woke up and stood up to their feet as well.

"That was something," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "I can't believe that power."

"It felt great," said Chica.

"Yes but you shouldn't use that much so often," said Gold, "it could burn you up from the inside."

"You have a point there," said Bonnie, "but still that was something."

"Yes," said the puppet, "now we know what you can do. We must use it to stop Nightmare."

"Relax," said Foxy, "we got enough time for that. I'm up for another sparing match. Who's in?"

"You need to take a break right now," said Mangle, "you don't want to wear yourself out too much."

"Are you kidding," said Foxy, "I'm ready to go another round."

"Hey turn the fire Foxy," said Bonnie, "we a break."

"Chickens," Foxy groaned.

"EXUCSE ME!" Toy Chica and Chica cried out.

"I didn't mean it like that," Foxy panicked.

The two girls punched him on the top of the head. Foxy cried out in pain. Mangle rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

#

Plushtrap stood there groaning as he waited for Nightmare. They had learned that the toys were back to normal now. Nightmare and gathered up of what he could of Drawkill Foxy. Plushtrap heard the door opening. He turned around to see Nightmare coming in with the Drawkills behind him into the room.

"About time," Plushtrap cried out.

 _ **"Sorry to keep you waiting,"**_ said Nightmare.

"Are we ready to go?"

 _ **"Yes, by this time tomorrow we strike."**_

"Perfect, the sooner the better."

They let out a laugh as the sun began to set. The Drawkills let out their roars as they laughed. Soon, the final battle will begin and nothing can stop them this time but they weren't aware of what lies ahead and how much stronger their enemy has become now.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 10, clash of titans

#

The snow fell from the sky. Toy Chica skated on the frozen lake. Bonnie skated behind her. She looked up at the sky as the snow fell. Bonnie stood beside her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for about thinking leaving you," he said, "I only wanted to protect you."

She turned to face him. She touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch. She kissed his mouth. He chuckled and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "I'm just glad that Gold talked you out of it."

"Me too," he replied.

"Hey lover boy," Foxy called.

Bonnie turned to face him only to get a face full of snow. Toy Chica covered her mouth as she laughed. Foxy smirked at him all shushed. Bonnie wiped the snow from his face and knelt down and made a snowball. Foxy skated away. Bonnie held up the snowball and threw it at Foxy. The snowball hit Foxy in the back of the head. Foxy turned to look at him.

"Oh it's on now," he said.

Bonnie and Toy Chica began to throw snowballs at him. Foxy dodged the flying snowballs as they came at him. He glared at them.

"Hey two against one isn't far," said Foxy.

"Quite whining," said Bonnie, "you had this coming."

"Damn you Bon!"

Mangle threw a snowball at Toy Chica's head. Toy Chica shielded her head with her arms while laughing. She threw a snowball back at her friend. The four began to throw snowballs at each other. A snowball hit Toy Freddy hit in the head knocking him down. He looked up at them and glared. They just laughed at him.

Toy Bonnie decided to get into the fray and threw a snowball at Toy Chica. She ducked and it hit Freddy's shoulder. He looked at them. Toy Chica pointed to Toy Bonnie. Freddy threw a snowball at Toy Bonnie knocking back. Chica threw a snowball at Freddy. Freddy smiled and threw a snowball back at her. BB and JJ were throwing snowballs at each other.

It didn't take long for everyone to throw snowballs at each other even the puppet and Gold got into it. Toy Chica ducked as a snowball came at her. The snowball flew pass her and hit Mangle. Mangle screamed and turned around to see Toy Bonnie whistling acting innocent. She threw a snowball at him. Toy Chica giggled as he fell onto the ground.

Bonnie lifted her up into his arms and spun around on the ice. They laughed as they spun around. They ended up landing onto a snow bank. They laughed and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed. Foxy cried out as Chica nailed him in the face with a snowball. He fell back onto the snow. Toy Freddy hit Toy Bonnie with a snowball on the shoulder.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Toy Chica.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Bonnie.

She blushed and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. They kissed. She placed her hand onto his chest. The puppet and Gold were using their power to send snowballs at each other like a wave hitting those that got in the way.

Bonnie put his other arm behind his head and stared up at the falling snow. Toy Chica smiled up at him then looked at the sky. Foxy and Mangle skated holding hands. Toy Bonnie skated around Toy Freddy; who was trying to hit him with snowballs. BB and JJ laughed as they skated with each other. Freddy and Chica were skating too.

"Let's skate a bit more," said Bonnie.

"Sure," she replied.

Bonnie stood up and helped her to her feet. They got onto the ice and started skating holding hands. They laughed as they skated across the lake. Toy Chica looked at him smiling. He looked at her smiling. They skated around the lake still holding hands. Bonnie spun her around his a circle before they leaned down staring into each other's eyes.

They kissed. The others skating around them didn't notice. Bonnie and Toy Chica continued skating and doing some figure skating moves. They were now against each other as they skated along. Foxy and Mangle skated passed them.

#

"I'm all covered in snow now," said Toy Freddy.

"Hey so is the rest of us," said Toy Bonnie.

After a day of fun in the snow they all decided to head inside. Bonnie untied his scarf as he stepped into the room. Foxy removed his scarf from his neck and folded it up nicely. Bonnie walked into the stage room. Chica and Toy Chica decided to go and prepare dinner for everyone. Freddy was hanging up his scarf on the coat rack in the corner of the room. Bonnie hung up his next to Freddy's. Foxy wiped the snow off his head.

"Man it's fun in the snow but a pain to clear up later," said Foxy.

"Quite complaining," said Bonnie, "that what happens when you have fun."

"Whatever dude," Foxy replied.

Freddy just rolled his eyes at them. Mangle went to see if the other girls needed help with dinner. Toy Freddy sat in a chair and leaned back relaxing. Toy Bonnie pulled out his guitar and started jamming. Bonnie thought that was a good idea and grabbed his. He sat down beside Toy Bonnie and the two began to jam together.

Freddy grabbed some cards and asked Toy Freddy and Foxy if they wanted to play. They agreed and sat around a table. Freddy dealt out the cards. They began to play twenty-one. BB and JJ went to the game room to play. The puppet and Gold went the backroom to discuss some business they needed to discuss.

"Fred, wins," said Freddy.

"Augh!" Foxy cried.

"Sorry Foxy," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah, yeah, let's play again."

"Okay," said Toy Freddy, "but don't whine if you lose again."

"Just start the game."

Freddy grabbed the cards and shuffled them. He dealt them again. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were still jamming on the stage while the played. Mangle popped her head into the room and made a sound. They looked up at her. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie stopped playing to look at her. Mangle had told them that dinner was ready. They got to the kitchen and helped themselves to the food. Bonnie had told Gold and the puppet that the food was ready.

Everyone sat down at a table with their food. They ate and talked as they enjoyed the meal. BB and JJ laughed as Foxy made a funny face at them.

"You know that your face will freeze like that Foxy," said Bonnie, "oh wait it already has."

"What was that Bon," Foxy shouted.

The others began to laugh. Toy Chica covered her mouth as she laughed. Foxy groaned and threw a dirtily napkin at Bonnie's head. Bonnie ducked and it hit Toy Bonnie knocking him to the floor. Foxy swore under his breath at Bonnie.

"Hey quite it you two," said Freddy.

"Tell that to the damn rabbit," said Foxy.

"You make it too easy Foxy," Bonnie replied.

"ENOUGH!" Freddy roared, "Don't make me tell you again!"

Chica slapped her forehead. Mangle just groaned. Toy Chica couldn't help but giggle at them. Toy Bonnie had gotten back into his chair with the dirtily napkin onto the table. They continued eating. Toy Freddy and Freddy were talking about the old days when they had their own pizzerias. Mangle giggled as Foxy had ketchup on his face. Toy Chica was wiping Bonnie's mouth with a napkin. Toy Bonnie stuffed his face.

#

"Oh man I'm stuffed," said Toy Bonnie leaning back into his chair.

"That was delicious girls," said Freddy.

"Thanks," the girls replied.

Bonnie sat there wiping his face when something felt a bit off. He glared out of the corner of his eyes to see five tall figures and a smaller figure approaching the diner. He jolted up to his feet. Foxy had noticed this and looked.

"Bon, what's up," he asked.

The others stopped and looked to see Bonnie's body tensing up. Freddy, Chica and Foxy got to their feet as well.

"What do you see," Freddy asked.

"I see six figures walking into the parking lot," said Bonnie, "I got the feeling that something's not right about them."

As soon as those words left his mouth the door swung open slamming into the wall. They turned to see the six figures stepping into the room.

"It's Nightmare," Foxy growled.

"Hello kiddies," said the smallest figure.

"Who are you," Freddy cried.

"You don't recognize me? I'm sad," said the smallest figure.

"That's Springtrap," Bonnie growled.

"It's not Springtrap anymore, now I am Plushtrap."

 _ **"That's enough talk now,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"It's time to finish this off."**_

"Those things with them," said Toy Chica, "they're like the one who kidnapped me."

"Yeah you're right," said Bonnie.

 _ **"I see, you already met Drawkill Bonnie,"**_ said Nightmare.

"Drawkill….Bonnie…?"

 _ **"That's right; I've created him and the others you see before you. You may have destroyed one but you can't destroy them all."**_

"We'll see about that," said Bonnie, "We'll stop you!"

"How cute," said Plushtrap, "still playing the hero huh kid."

Freddy placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. He looked at him over his shoulder. Freddy gestured to the Drawkills then at them.

"Foxy, Chica and I will deal with the Drawkills, you take care of Plushtrap and then we'll take on Nightmare together," Freddy whispered.

"Right, got it," said Bonnie.

"Oh sounds like they got a plan," Plushtrap mocked, "but it won't work. I'm not falling for that blast this time kiddies."

 _ **"Drawkills, attack."**_

The Drawkills ran forward toward them. Foxy leapt up into the air and landed on top of his other self. Chica and Drawkill Chica clashed fist while Freddy and Drawkill Freddy grabbed each other and started rolling around on the floor. Bonnie walked toward Plushtrap. Nightmare at him from the side but Toy Chica's fist connected with his gut. Nightmare roared out in pain as lightening shoot out from her fist.

"Toy Chica, stay back," Bonnie cried.

"I'm not going to let you guys fight alone," she said, "I can't you lose you again."

 _ **"Why you little…."**_

Bonnie pushed her out of the way as Nightmare launched himself at her. Nightmare's claws dug into his side making oil pour out. Toy Chica cried out his name as he sidle back across the room. Gold and the puppet stood on either side of him.

"You fool," said Plushtrap, "I need the boy alive!"

 _ **"I know,"**_ Nightmare growled, _**"he's just making things difficult."**_

Bonnie held out his hand and lightening formed around his hand. He ran toward Nightmare with full power. Nightmare roared out and leaned forward catching his hand in his mouth. Bonnie pulled back but not before Nightmare bit down onto his finger. Bonnie screamed out in pain pulling back. Nightmare had his finger his mouth.

"BONNIE!" the others cried out.

Bonnie held his hand bearing his teeth at Nightmare. Drawkill Foxy went flying back into a wall with fire surrounding his body. Foxy ran toward him with fire surrounding his hook. He stabbed the Drawkill with his fierily hook. The Drawkill cried out as Foxy pulled out his hard drive. The Drawkill fell to the floor with oil pouring out his body. Chica bashed her fist with earth surrounding it into the other Drawkill's face.

The force of the blow crushed the Drawkill's head and broke apart. Freddy swung his arms back and forth as the Drawkill moved from side to side. The Drawkill swung its arm from the side. Freddy used his wind claws to slice off its arm. The Drawkill cried out and pulled back. It stood there holding its wound. Foxy turned to see Bonnie's holding his hand. He growled in anger as he saw what happened.

Freddy swung his claws again this time cutting through the Drawkill's torso splitting it in two. The body fell onto the floor. He turned to see Bonnie standing there missing a finger. Chica and Foxy were standing there too.

Plushtrap walked toward Bonnie. Bonnie just glared at him. The plush held up his hand and sharp blade like claws appeared at the end of his fingertips. He jumped up into the air. Bonnie jumped back as he came down toward him.

"Hold on Bon we're coming," Foxy called.

"Foxy, get Plushtrap from behind," Freddy ordered.

Foxy ran toward them. Plushtrap kept swinging his arms back and forth at Bonnie. Bonnie kept dodging. Toy Chica went to help him but Nightmare slapped her across the room. Mangle and the other toys ran toward them but Nightmare sent them flying back with a powerful force of energy. The puppet and Gold went at him. Nightmare roared as he pierced through their chests with ease. They fell onto the floor. Chica and Freddy went at him on either side. Nightmare swung his arms to the side sending them flying back. Plushtrap kept getting an inch closer toward Bonnie's chest. Bonnie leapt back again as he nearly dodged that last attack Plushtrap sent toward him. He growled under his breath.

"You aren't giving it your all boy," said Plushtrap, " what happened to that spark you had two years ago?"

 _He's right; I'm giving it everything I got because I don't know if I can control it._

Plushtrap leapt up into the air. Bonnie looked up as he came down toward him. He held out his claws toward Bonnie's face.

"I'll just make you give it your all," he cried.

Bonnie pulled back his fist feeling the electricity building up in his fist. Sparks formed around his fist until it exploited into a large force of energy. Bonnie swung his arm forward getting ready to strike. Toy Chica sat up and watched as the two were about to connect their attacks. Foxy stopped and watched as they went for the blow.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried out.

"Do it Bon take him out," Foxy shouted.

"This ends now boy," Plushtrap roared.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Hero 11, the four champions

#

Plushtrap's stopped a few inches from Bonnie's face as he ended up landing on his fist. The electricity sparked and zapped his body. Plushtrap cried out as he became to catch fire. Bonnie flew him to the side. Plushtrap screamed out as he rolled around but nothing could put out the fire. His screams echoed off the walls. Toy Chica and Foxy watched a he was burned alive. Bonnie stood there breathing heavily.

"Bonnie…." Toy Chica whispered.

"Nice Bon," said Foxy.

"We can't celebrate yet Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Right, we got to help Freddy and Chica."

'Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "take the others to safely. Foxy and I will help Freddy and Chica with Nightmare."

"But," Toy Chica cried.

"Just do it," said Foxy, "We'll be fine."

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie; who nodded to her. She let out a deep breath and kissed his cheek. Bonnie pulled her into a kiss.

"Come back in one piece okay," she said.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I will."

Toy Chica ran off and gathered the others. She led them outside. Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other over to help Freddy and Chica. Freddy hit ceiling as Nightmare fell him up. Chica ran toward him with earth surrounding her fist. Nightmare swung his arm forward to pierce her chest. Foxy sent a blast of fire at him causing Nightmare to jump back.

Freddy fell to the floor but Bonnie caught him in mid air. Freddy thanked him and stood on his feet. The four stood there glaring at Nightmare.

"It's over Nightmare," said Freddy, "You can't beat us all."

 _ **"That's what you think,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"I will crush you all with my bear hands."**_

"We'll see," said Chica.

Nightmare launched himself at them. Freddy swung his claws forward while Foxy took to the air. Bonnie cart wheeled away as Chica bashed her fist onto the floor. Freddy jumped onto a table and pushed off into the air. Foxy growled as his fire tails appeared. Freddy funnel cloud claws formed at his fingertips. Chica held up her fist as the earth-like gloves appeared. Bonnie roared out as sparks formed around his body.

 _ **"You think those powers of yours can stop me?!"**_

Nightmare leapt up into the air. Freddy rode on the wind as he came toward him. Foxy pushed off the wall with fire forming around his hook. Chica punched the floor to push herself into the air. Bonnie shoots up like a rocket into the air.

"Get ready guys," Freddy shouted, "it's now or never!"

They swung their arms forward. Nightmare ducked down avoiding their attacks. The four pushed off each other to land onto the floor. They stood there watching him. Nightmare growled as he walked in the middle of them.

"GO!" Freddy roared.

The four charged at him. They swung their fists at him with their attacks at the ready. Nightmare held up his arms to his face and then pushed them to the side creating a blast of energy sending them flying. They flew into different directions. They hit the walls causing them to crack from the force of the blow.

"He's too strong," said Chica.

"Freddy we need a plan," Bonne called.

"I'm working on it," Freddy called back.

"Make it fast captain," said Foxy, "I don't think we have long."

Nightmare walked toward Chica. She glared at him. The boys cried out her name. Nightmare reached down and grabbed her by the bap.

"You let her go," Freddy cried out.

 _ **"Gladly."**_

Nightmare threw Chica to the side into Freddy; who was running toward them. They went flying back across the room.

"Freddy! Chica!" Bonnie and Foxy cried out.

"Are you okay Chica," Freddy asked as they stopped.

"I'm fine," Chica replied, "what about you?"

"Knowing that you're okay, I'm fine," Freddy replied.

Chica blushed. They kissed. Nightmare took a step toward Foxy. Foxy slowly got up to his feet. Nightmare bashed his fist into Foxy's face. Foxy threw back sidling across the floor. Bonnie jumped to his feet and ran toward them.

"FOXY!"

Nightmare swung his arm back hitting him in the gut. Bonnie fell onto his knees holding his chest. Nightmare growled at him.

 _ **"I'll save you for later,"**_ he said.

Nightmare stepped onto Foxy's throat. Foxy couldn't breathe. Bonnie slowly got to his feet bearing his teeth at him. Nightmare reached down and grabbed the top and bottom of Foxy's jaw. Freddy and Chica ran toward them. Freddy tackled Nightmare knocking him off of Foxy. Bonnie and Chica helped him up to his feet.

"You okay Foxy," Chica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Foxy replied gasping for air.

"Take it easy man," said Bonnie.

Freddy had knocked Nightmare to the floor. Nightmare roared out and dug his claws into Freddy's shoulders. Freddy leapt to his feet in pain.

"Foxy, you okay," Freddy asked.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "I can still fight."

Nightmare rose up to his feet. He growled as he glared at them. The four stood there ready to attack.

 _ **"You four are so annoying."**_

He let out a powerful roar creating a gust of wind. The four shielded their faces from the wind. Freddy focused all of his might to send the wind back at him. Nightmare flew back hitting a wall behind him.

"I think I know to do now," said Freddy.

"Great let's hear it," said Bonnie.

"We have to look for an opening then attack at once."

"That's easier said than done," said Foxy.

"Trust me I have a plan."

Nightmare stepped out from the large hole in the wall. He growled as he entered the room. Freddy nodded to Foxy and Bonnie. The two ran toward him. Nightmare roared and swung his arms forward toward them. They turned around dodging his attack. Nightmare pulled back his arms and went for another attack. Bonnie and Foxy met the attacks head on this time. They held out their hands and caught his.

 _ **"What are you up to,"**_ Nightmare growled.

"It's a secret," said Bonnie.

Lightening and fire ran up his arms. Nightmare pulled back away from them. Chica and Freddy came at him from either side. He snarled reaching out for them. Bonnie and Foxy ran toward him with their attacks ready. They swung their arms forward bashed them against his chest. Chica and Freddy threw their arms forward jabbing them into his sides.

"NOW!" Freddy roared.

Fire, wind, earth and lightening formed around his body. Nightmare roared out as the elements attacked his body.

"NOW GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Freddy howled.

They let out powerful screams as a bright light formed from the four elements. The light began to custom everything in sight. Nightmare roared out as the light shot through the room. the four cried out at once as Nightmare's body began to crack.

"IT"S TIME AIM FOR HIS SOUL!" Bonnie barked.

Four crystal shaped domes formed around Nightmare's soul. The screams bounced off the wall. The four pushed their strength forward once more as they let out their loudest screams to match his. The light grew brighter and brighter with which passing second. The four leapt back as the four domes became one.

They held out their hands and made a fist. The dome grew smaller and smaller then exploited into dust.

"Did it work," Foxy asked.

"I'm not sure," said Freddy.

#

Hero 12, the beginning of new an adventure

#

The others stood there waiting. A bright light shot out from the windows then vanished. They held their breath waiting to see what happens next.

"Did they win," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered.

BB and JJ were clinging to Mangle. She stood there waiting to see Foxy again. She could feel her heart skip a beat. Gold and the puppet stood there waiting quietly. Toy Bonnie looked to see the door opening. He gasped fearing for the worst.

"Hey look," he cried when he saw them.

The others looked to see Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie coming out of the building with a few injuries.

"They're okay," BB and JJ cheered.

"FOXY!" Mangle cried out running to him.

Foxy saw her and ran to her. He scooped her up into his arms and spun around. They kissed happily. Freddy walked over waving to them. Chica was walking beside him holding his hand. Bonnie smiled and walked toward them. Toy Chica felt tears running down her face. She took off into a spite. Bonnie smiled when her coming.

"BONNIE!" she cried out.

Bonnie held out his arms as she jumped into them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him burling her face into his shoulder with tears running down her face. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She looked up at him. He smiled at her. They kissed happily.

"I'm so glad that you aren't dead," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

"You did well," the puppet said to Freddy.

"Thanks," said Freddy, "but we nearly lost there for a minute."

"Finally, it's over," said Chica.

Freddy put his arm around her shoulders. They kissed. Gold walked toward them. They turned to look at him.

"As you know it's never over," he said.

"Yes, but for now," said the puppet, "we can take it easy."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Foxy, "now we can focus on other things."

#

Bonnie was beginning to think that maybe Gold was right. It was never really over. Something else could happen but for now things were back to normal. Foxy and Mangle had set a date for their wedding and everyone was getting excited. Bonnie stood there watching the happy couple talking with Freddy.

Toy Chica walked into the room and smiled at the happy couple. She saw Bonnie standing there and walked toward him. Bonnie just smiled at her. She wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss.

"Everything is right with the world," she said.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied.

 _For now at least._

"Bonnie is something wrong?'

Bonnie snapped back to reality and looked at her. He shook head and assured her that everything was fine. She didn't buy it but decided to let it sidle to now.

"So," he said, "I guess there's the matter the wedding."

"Yeah, Mangle had asked me to best be her bride maid."

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course, she's my best friend."

He smiled. Foxy had asked him to the best man. Bonnie didn't think that he would do a good job but he didn't want to let his best friend down so he agreed. Toy Chica placed her head on his shoulder smiling at the couple.

#

The whole gang decided to watch a movie. Of course they couldn't decide until Freddy had Bonnie fetch a hat so they could draw a movie from it. Bonnie came back into the room with the hat in hand. He handed it to Freddy.

"Okay," he said, "when I pick the movie from here no one can complain. Alright?"

"Alright," they all replied.

Freddy had everyone write down the movie they wanted to watch. Foxy collected them and put them in the hat. Freddy shook the hat and then reach into the hat without looking. Everyone sat there waiting for him to read the movie title.

"The movie is…."

Before he could finish a smoke grenade rolled into the room. It went off and they all dropped to the floor. Four figures stepped into the floor wearing hazard masks.

"It worked," said one.

"Are you sure about this?'

"Yes, I'm we need the girl and the others are just damage goods."

"But you know they'll try to save her."

"That's why we separate them."

"Okay."

"Take the boy too; he'll be the biggest threat of them all."

"Right as you wish, Baby."

#

To be continued


End file.
